Merpeople
Location Merfolk live in what are known as pods. Pods are typically single groups of families that have come together to create a small community. Each pod can consist of three or more families. These pods live together for generations, though sometimes offspring can break off of their original pods to for their own. Pods elect a leader which acts as a mentor and guide for the pod. He or she makes the important decisions, such as which region they should live in, and also where to hunt. In times of crisis, they also act as a military leader. There are not many cities built by merfolk, though the ones that do exist reside within the Western Isles because they are further from the mainland. These settlements include houses, buildings of food storage, free areas for children and adults alike, and a council hall which sits at the heart of the city. These are typically used by many leaders of the differing pod groups to discuss matters throughout the year. Matters such as their population, the best hunting grounds, and any new dangers or encounters that might have been met. When not close to a city, pods will take up residence in sea caves or valleys, making themselves small camps while they live there. Appearance MERMAIDS Mermaids come in a variety of colors such as blue, green, purple, and even orange. Their skin can range from having blue undertones to being very dark like any human’s skin color. Females mature at eighteen and will typically find a mate rather quickly. They tend to be the ones to show the stronger emotions and love small objects and fish. They also are the cooler of the two genders, thus seeking out the sun when they can. This is why so many mermaids have been spotted sunbathing upon rocks or on beaches. When they are dried of salt water, they become human in appearance and can remain on land for a while. They need rehydrating within a few days otherwise they will become ill and die. Mermaids, once mature, are allowed to learn the skills of hunting and fighting, though most are less aggressive than their male counterparts and choose not to. MERMEN Though less commonly sighted than the females, mermen are abundant and make up almost half of the merfolk population. They tend to be slightly shorter in length than the females, but with broader fins and body build. They are also the more aggressive of the two. Fin colors for males include blue, green, grey, and sometimes red. They are the hartier gender and thus their skin is tougher, much like a shark’s. Mermen are in charge of protecting the others in their pod and also hunting for food. They mature at about age sixteen and typically will find a mate before they reach their mid twenties. Males also can become human, though most never venture so close to shore as their duties are to their kin. General Religion Merfolk worship the Goddess of the Sea. She is a deity that provides for each of her children with food and shelter. The sun is considered to be her daughter and the moon her son, while the sky is seen as her lover, which she is never separated from. (Most merfolk believe this is why they only bond once in their lives, because of the example the Goddess sets with her lover.) She is revered by all merfolk and there is a large festival once a year in her honor, which last for two weeks. Each parent is responsible for raising their child to know and love the Goddess, but pod leaders can also provide assistance if needed. Prayers are often prayed to her when supplies are low or children are sick. Public displays of worship to the Goddess are rare, except during the festival in her honor. Society Merfolk are generally a peaceful bunch and community oriented. They like to gather for meals and also to celebrate festivals. Festivals are themed around many things, such as when a couple bonds and forms a new family, when the warm summer currents reach the cities, or when there is a good hunt. Festivals are a time for socializing and meeting new mermaids and mermen. Meals are another time when a pod or several pods will come together. The hunt will be divided equally amongst every member, so that none can claim they are treated unfairly. Mermaids and Mermen are educated by the adult females of the pods. There is no formal school, per say, but often pods will combine their offspring and teach them as one group. When males reach the age of ten, they are sent off with the other adult mermen more often to learn the ways of hunting and fighting. Common misunderstandings about mermaids have led to beliefs that they try to lure men to their deaths, shed their skin when they appear on land, or live in inland lakes and rivers. All are false. Mermaids will fall in love with humans, but they in no way wish to hurt them unless they are attacked themselves. They can take on human form, but it is a morphing process, rather than a molting one. Lastly, they are confined to salt water and thus cannot survive in inland freshwater lakes and streams. Mermen and Mermaids mate rather young, but only bond once in their lifetime. When they find the partner they wish to be with for the rest of their lives, they will bond with said partner. This takes place when a merman bites a certain gland in the neck of the mermaid and draws blood. Once they are bonded, the pair cannot be separated, or they will perish, and can begin the process of having children together. Should one die of unnatural causes, the bond is severed but that partner will typically not take another. When a female is impregnated, it will carry its young for about 11-12 months before giving birth. At birth, offspring are able to float on their own, but not yet swim. Combat Fighting in the water creates a more dynamic environment. With the ability to also be above or below your foe, things can get a little complicated. The Mer are trained mostly to hunt but are able to defeat humans in the water with ease, seeing as it is their home territory. Due to their hunting focus, the most common weapons the Mer use are spears, tridents, bidents, and other manner of polearms. Swords, axes, and long daggers are common sidearms though. The weaponry is normally made of bone or flint but metal weapons are not a bizarre sight. Their combat style can be very aggressive because they are trained to pursue their prey relentlessly in order to protect the pod. Armor is an odd subject amongst the Mer. Some wear armor made of bone or even layers of seaweed, but the more wealthy Mer are able to own and keep clean a set of mainland metal armor. General Attitudes Self-Seen: Mermaids see themselves as isolated, although they tend to find comfort in their numbers. They take pride in who they are, which has led to them not venturing much onto land, thought it does happen. Some see themselves as disgusting beings, some see themselves as insignificant, and some see themselves as mighty rulers of the sea. How they see themselves varies. How they are perceived: Mermaids are thought of as fish by some, insects by others, and friends by still others. Because of their half-human sides, they are sometimes considered to be more respectable than other mythical beings. Still, they are controversial in some areas of Kirinar.